


Invidiare

by My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, FROM EM'S AMAZING OISUGA ART, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hanahaki Disease, Inspired by Art, M/M, Mention of blood, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oneshot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo
Summary: Suga faces the disease of unrequited love for his new friend, Oikawa Tooru. Blood and flowers every day for him, but when Oikawa wants to fake-date to get the person that he likes jealous, while Suga fights through the uncontrollable pain; beneath his lungs.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Invidiare

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! I'm back after a while, aka, a few days or weeks, idk I haven't been keeping track of time. Yes! I'm alive! Here's a Hanahaki AU inspired by a lovely person's masterpiece gifted to me, Em! Also cirriform on Ao3 and @moomosaic on Twitter, they're amazing :)))! Anyways! Enjoy the fic~!

The light peeked through the curtains, the sun rays stabbing into the silver’s closed eyelids before twitching in response. Shifting around the bed, he lets out a groan before opening his tired eyes. 

Pushing the covers away and getting out of his creaky bed, he makes his way towards the bathroom.

Suga flicks the light on and stares at his pitiful face. Taking a deep breath he suddenly chokes on something and begins to gag. He clenches over his mouth seep through the cracks of his fingers as yellow hyacinths coated in crimson splatter onto the sink. Suga moves his hand away from his mouth and sees his hand covered in blood. 

He was weak. He was desperate. Why, why wouldn’t  **_he_ ** notice his feelings towards  **_him_ ** ? 

Suga leaves his house and shuts the door behind him.

“Suga-chan! I’ve been waiting for you!” 

He flinches as some leapt onto him and hugged him tightly. Curly dark brown hair, deep umber eyes and a cheeky smile on his lips, captain of Aoba Johsai.

“O-Oikawa-san?! What are you doing here?” 

Suga thought he could’ve gotten away with not seeing Oikawa today because they didn’t make any plans for today. 

“I was going to surprise you! So, did I?” He asked with a wide grin.

_ Yeah, you did but… you weren’t supposed to come…  _

He nervously laughed back and nodded his head, “Why did you come all the way here? Aren’t you busy today, you know… with Iwaizumi-san?” 

“Nope! I came straight here to visit you!” 

A small smile spread onto Suga’s lips, somehow, he felt a little happy that Oikawa came to visit him instead of hanging out with Iwaizumi. 

_ At least I have some kind of reason to stay… _

“Besides! Iwa-chan said that he was busy today anyway and I knew you were free today!” 

His heart sunk. 

_ Oh… So that was why…  _

Oikawa grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him towards somewhere, “Let’s go!”

Suga was not expected to be dragged along in this mess, “Where?!

“You’ll find out soon!” He replied while winking at him. 

His heart skipped a beat and he felt his ears burning. 

The flowers were rising up again, he could feel individual petals trying to creep up from his throat. Suga clenched his eyes and swallowed the flowers back. He forgot that he was holding onto Oikawa’s hand and noticed the look on the brunette’s face when he turned over.

“Something wrong, Suga-chan?” 

“No! It’s nothing!” He exclaimed.

A smirk rose onto Oikawa’s lips and held his hand tighter, “If you wanted to hold my hand that bad, you could’ve said that earlier, Suga-chan~.” 

As they run along the footpath, the rush of doubt floods into Suga’s head. 

_ Would our friendship stay the same if I told you? Am I better off gone? Am I just a substitute for the one you love? They must be lucky…  _

He wanted to know what Oikawa felt about him. Is it just friends or is it something more…? 

“And we’re here!”

He snaps out of his thoughts and discovers a grassy field with clusters of flowers and looks back to Oikawa, grinning at him, “You… brought us to a field?” 

Oikawa’s expression changes almost instantly, “No! I mean-! Yes, but that’s not the point!” 

Suga glanced back over to the field as the wind brushed over the thin grass and the flowers danced along. It was beautiful and all but why here of all places?

“Ok…?” 

Oikawa gave up trying to explain to Suga with his extremely vague hints, “Just lay down!” He said before laying on the ground and spread his legs and arms out.

The silver-haired boy stared at him but followed his orders anyways and laid down as well, “Alright, we’re laying down. Why are we here, Oikawa-san?” 

“Geez Suga-chan, I know you're impatient and all but can’t you just wait and feel the cool breeze?” Oikawa retorted back.

_ He probably got us lost.  _

Suga sighed and looked up to the clear blue sky above them. 

“You know Suga-chan, we should do this more often,” he said. 

“Huh? Laying on the grass and doing nothing?” 

Oikawa got up from where he was laying and gave a childish glare at him, “Hey! Why do you sound so ungrateful, Suga-chan?!” 

“I’m not…” he replied.

The brunette laid back down, “Have you ever considered ever dating someone, Suga-chan?” 

“Um… no not really.” 

“Are you interested in fake-dating?” 

Suga tensed up, he would’ve never expected Oikawa to ever suggest that.

_ Fake-dating? With Oikawa?  _

“Sorry, it was stupid of me to ask you that,” Oikawa laughed before looking up at the sky. 

The only thing running through Suga’s head right now was an opportunity to get closer to him just a little more.

“I would be interested…” He shyly mumbled back.

“Yeah, I knew you weren’t the type-” Oikawa stopped and got up from the grass, “YOU ARE?!” 

“Yeah… Are you… still interested?” Suga asked nervously.    
  
The brunette’s mouth gaped and became all flustered, “O-of course I am! But are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

Oikawa laid on the ground again as his hand rested beside him, “You know, you can say no if you don’t want to. I’m not forcing you.” 

“I’m saying what I feel, Oikawa-san. You know I would never lie to you,” he reached a hand towards Oikawa’s cheek with a gentle smile on his lips. 

But inside, he felt his lung suffocating from the yellow hyacinths sprouting, consuming him. 

Oikawa’s expression lit up and smiled back, “Ok!” 

“Why do you want a fake relationship, Oikawa-san?” 

“Oh you know,” he chuckled before having a soft smile on his lips, “I just want someone to notice…” 

Suga stopped, “Notice?”

He laughed and shook his head, “Nevermind, I have someone I like. Do you Suga-chan?” 

His heart dropped, hitting the floor and shattering into a million pieces. 

_ Why… Why does it have to someone else? Can’t it be me? _

Oikawa was kind enough to take Suga home, now that they’re ‘dating’ now. 

“Suga-chan! We need to hold hands to make it convincing!” 

His delicate hand snakes down to his hand and intertwines their fingers together. A playful grin placed on his pink lips and his brown curls gently flowing with the wind. 

Warmth rushed through his skin. It felt warm and relaxing. 

Suga returned his smile, “Ok,” he simply replied. 

His heart ached in his chest. After Oikawa had made it obvious that he was in love with someone, he had regretted agreeing to this. 

Standing in front of his door, he turned around, “Bye…” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Suga-chan~!” The brunette farewelled as he turned around and began to walk off. 

The door slammed closed before Suga pressed against the wall with his hand on his mouth. 

Countless coughs and his lungs clenched tightly. 

Yellow petals coated from his crimson blood stained the floor. 

Taking heavy breaths, he sinks down onto the slippery floors and tries to take steady breaths. 

_ Why does love hurt? Why can’t it be me? Why…  _

Oikawa was in a very good mood the next day at school and hummed his way into the gym. 

All his teammates stared at him with judging and confused looks on their faces. Iwaizumi was the first one to say something, aka, throwing a ball, aggressively, towards him. 

The ball collided with Oikawa’s back as he yelped in pain, “What the heck, Iwa-chan!? What was that for!?” 

Hanamaki coughed, getting their captain’s attention, “You’re literally 20 minutes late. Why wouldn’t he throw the ball at you.” 

Oikawa blinked a few times and stared at his phone, he didn’t even realise that time had existed… until now. He looked back up to his teammates and grinned at them, “It’s not that bad. At least I showed up.”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT, SHITTYKAWA!” Iwaizumi yelled, throwing another volleyball at him.

The brunette was dodging the rally of balls being thrown towards him and didn’t seem to mind it that much.

“He seems way too happy to be here,” Hanamaki whispered over to Matsukawa.

“Yeah, even Iwaizumi is getting mad about it,” he replied as the two looked at Iwaizumi throwing all the volleyballs out like there is no tomorrow. 

Even during lunch Oikawa would check his phone once or twice after a minute and would have a pout on his face. It was really beginning to piss his three friends off because he’s not saying anything about it.

“Alright, time to explain yourself, Oikawa,” Hanamaki confronted, towering in front of Oikawa.

“Makki, what are you talking about?” He asked, confused.

He puts his hands on his hips, “You keep checking your phone, who is it this time we’re dealing with?” 

The brunette averted his eyes and tried to play it cool, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Makki. I’m just in a good mood.” 

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, “Yeah right. Who is it?” 

“Ugh, fine. Since you guys are just soo jealous,” Oikawa groaned before having a wide smile spread across his lips, “I’m dating Suga-chan~!” 

“You are?” Iwaizumi questioned, raising a brow.

“Mhm!” 

Hanamaki took a step back, “Oh, good for you then.”

“I’m going to pick him up from school today!” 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa dramatically gasped and placed a hand on his chest, “Why do you think I will, Iwa-chan!? I’m offended that you’d ever think that way of me!” 

“We just do,” the three of them replied back. 

“You guys are so mean and I still call us ‘friends’?!” 

As time went by, school had finished and Oikawa did what he vowed to do. He took the nearest bus and strode his way towards the front of Karasuno. 

_ Time to make myself look good in front of Suga-chan.  _

While fixing his hair, tie and even dusting his bag clean. He adjusted the strap of the bag and was pristine. 

_ Now… I just need to grab my phone and look like I’m busy doing something.  _

To think being who he is now; being cool, getting all the ladies- and Suga, took a lot of effort and thought. 

Students, mostly the girls at the school were all whispering to each other and were teasing each other to go closer towards the brunette or blushing from afar. Boys were sending him many death glares and were trying to steal the attention that they couldn’t get. 

“Huh? Oikawa?” 

Oikawa perked his head, meeting with brown eyes that weren’t as pretty as Suga’s, “Oh, Sawamura-kun.” 

“What do you think you’re doing here, huhhhh?” The baldy asked, sneering at him with his beady eyes.

He smiled back, “I was wondering if Suga-chan was with you.” 

“Suga? He… already left. He said that he was going to be busy today,” Daichi replied, “did he not tell you?” 

_ Wait what?  _

“Uh… no, he didn’t.” 

“Haha! Shameeee!” Tanaka laughed and earned a punch from Daichi.

Daichi glanced back at Oikawa and shrugged his shoulders, “Well, he said that it was important. Maybe he would at his house?” 

“Ok~! Thanks, Sawamura-kun!” He replied and dashed off immediately. 

Making his way to Suga’s place, he pressed the doorbell and quietly waited. The door opened but not from the person he had expected. 

It was Suga’s mum, as she looked a little surprised by his appearance, “Oikawa-kun? Are you here for Koushi?” 

He lit up, “Yes! Is he here?” 

“Um… sadly no. He hasn’t come back home yet.” 

Oikawa’s lips bend down,  _ where is he? _

But he kept his composure anyways and bowed, “That’s alright! I’ll try to find him then! See you later, Sugawara-san!” 

“Wait, Oikawa-!” Suga’s mother called but it was too late because he had already run out of sight. She sighed, “What’s with kids being fast runners these days?” 

_ Where is he!? _

The Seijoh captain has gone to the many places that they’ve visited or hangout before but none of them had an eye-catching silver-haired Karasuno player in them.

_ Suga-chan… I need you…  _

There was only one last place that he didn’t go. 

_ Please be here. I’m begging you.  _

As he ran into the field, going to the same place that they laid at. 

His umber eyes bulged out, his breathing was cut short and his jaw dropped. 

Blood gushed out of his mouth, painting the grass in red and yellow petals topped as a garnish.

A familiar ash-blonde boy, on his knees with blood dripping on the sides of his mouth. His hazel eyes tainted from the everlasting pain and a yellow hyacinth on the ground in front of him.

Oikawa couldn’t believe what he was seeing, “Suga… chan…” he muttered in shock.

Suga heard the whisper and suddenly whipped his head towards him, “O-Oikawa?!” His voice sounded raspy and his eyes were wide open, just like his.

“Koushi!” He exclaimed and wrapped his arms tightly around him. 

He knew about this, the Hanahaki Disease, the disease of unrequited love. 

“Oikawa….” he weakly mumbled as tears began to form in his eyes.

Oikawa couldn’t control himself. It didn’t matter anymore if he couldn’t be with Suga anymore. He was panicking, he needed to save him, “Who… who is it?! I’ll find them a-and I’ll bring them to you!” 

“No… it’s ok…” 

“No, it’s not! I’m going to lose you if you don’t! Do you not care about your own life, Koushi!?” He snapped.

Suga attempted at a smile and pulled back, “Why… would you need to… when they’re right here…?”

_ I-… it’s me? _

He was speechless. He didn’t know what to say back, “Sorry…” 

“For what?” 

Oikawa set his hands on the Karasuno player’s shoulders and gripped on them, “What do you mean?! I’m the one who did this to you!?” 

“I’m forcing-” 

Suga began to cough again as more flower petals suffocated his mouth, the blood and the hyacinths were vomited onto the grass and got onto Oikawa’s uniform as well. 

“S-sorry-!” 

“I love you, Koushi.” 

He flinched and slowly lifted up his head, “Y-you what?” 

Oikawa leaned forward, looking straight into his hazel eyes, “I love you. No more of this fake-dating. Let’s date for real. Boyfriends,” he declared, intertwining their fingers together. 

Droplets and soon waterfalls ran down his eyes. 

_ Finally…  _

The flowers slowly dissipated from his lungs, he could finally breathe and his requited love was reciprocated love.

“I-I don’t know what to say… I-I’m so happy…” 

Oikawa smiles, “You don’t need to.” 

He slowly closed his eyes and leaned his head forward and seals their lips together, sharing a tender, mutual kiss. 

They break away from their kiss, they stared longingly into each other’s eyes. 

Suga wiped his tears away but they couldn’t stop running down his face. Oikawa carefully took his hand and began to kiss his tears away, “I love you, Koushi.”

He giggled through the ticklish pecks, “That’s the second time you’ve said it.” 

“I just wanted to say it,” Oikawa grinned back.

Suga places his hand on his cheek and caresses it, “I love you too, Tooru.” 

He suddenly stops kissing his tears and his heart felt like it skipped a beat.

“Are you ok? Did I say something wrong, Tooru?” He asked, worried that he did something wrong to make the captain upset. 

“N-no, you just caught me off guard that’s all.” 

“Should I keep calling you ‘Tooru’?” he asked with a teasing smirk.

He flinched and began to blush, “Stop it, Koushi! You’re making me blush!” 

“Tooru~,” Suga called out with a wider smirk.

“Koushi!” Oikawa exclaimed back, trying to make the other embarrassed but it wasn’t working. 

“Tooru!” 

He looked away and was completely red, “K-koushi...” 

A wider smile played on his lips, “Tooru.” 

“Dammit I can’t compete with you!” he screamed, giving up as Suga loudly laughed at him. 

Finally… Finally, he’s with the one he loves.

“I love you, Tooru.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And you've made it to the end!! 
> 
> A little backstory of the flower choice, yellow hyacinths mean or represented jealously BUT I also noticed that Em's piece of art was named 'Yellow and Green Melancholy' so works out well! 
> 
> Special thanks to Em for making this happen T-T I didn't want to be an unhappy ending so I took it and changed the ending because I didn't want it to be unrequitedddd!! It makes me sadddd :((( 
> 
> Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it, and as usual, leave a comment, let me know what you think! Kudos are also welcomed and appreciated :))) 
> 
> (For my Serendipity readers, I will update after my two assessments are finished T-T)


End file.
